Megaman X Dusk
by Grizzmon
Summary: UA/OC. Un Reploid es activado en medio de una guerra y no sabe de que lado estar ¿Ser un traidor a su propia "especie" y proteger a los humanos? ¿O ser un Maverick y correr el riesgo de ser exterminado por los Maverick Hunters? Fanfic situado despues de Megaman X 2.


**Capitulo 1 Despertar**

_Donde hay luz, también hay sombras..._

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor, estoy en un laboratorio acostado en una mesa metálica, veo un hombre bajito, viejo y débil de pelo grisáceo, algo me resulta extremadamente familiar en el. Me levanto de la mesa pero noto que me cuesta mantener el equilibrio, así que me siento en esta.

-¿Quien soy?, ¿quien eres tu?, ¿donde estoy?- pregunto

Soy el profesor Saiba, el mas grande científico especialista en robótica que ha existido en el mundo desde Thomas Light. Tu eres Dusk mi mas grande creación, eres el Reploid mas avanzado que existe en el mundo.

-¿Reploid?, ¿qué es un reploid?- pregunto, es extraño pero cuando dijo su nombre una serie de datos llegaron a mi cabeza instantáneamente acerca de el. Apenas un milisegundo después de eso llegaron también datos acerca de que es un Reploid, demasiados diría yo.

-¿Qué?, pareces no conocer casi nada de la información que fue programada en ti, debes tener alguna falla en tu memoria-

-No no, ya me acorde, un Reploid es un androide capas de pensar por si mismo, no obedece las leyes de robótica, son tan inteligentes o incluso mas que los seres humanos y son mas poderosos que los robots normales, incluso mas poderosos que los androides.- digo, temeroso de ser desactivado.

-Ah bien tu memoria y capacidad de seleccionar información funcionan bien, ahora probaremos tus funciones motoras, levántate-

-¡Pero si recién casi me caigo al intentarlo!- digo

-Eso es porque recién habías sido activado, levántate-

Me levanto de la mesa y para mi sorpresa esta vez no pierdo el equilibrio, de hecho me pongo a dar saltos por el lugar, incluso logro algo increíble, ¡puedo caminar por el techo!.

-Ya bájate de ahí hombre araña, aun quedan muchas pruebas por hacerte...-

-¿Pruebas?, ¡pero eso es aburrido!, quiero conocer gente, jugar videojuegos, aprender a tocar el violín, ¡y muchas cosas mas!, ¡después de todo el tiempo es oro!- digo

-Bueno, esta bien , puedo hacerte pruebas mas tarde, pero primero te vestirás, ¡no dejare que salgas de aquí desnudo!-

Solo entonces noto que estoy totalmente desnudo, mi cuerpo es similar al de un niño de doce años y...¡bueno mejor bajo del techo y me pongo algo de ropa!.

Minutos mas tarde estoy vestido con una "Armadura" negra y blanca pero sin casco, odio esto, con esto seguramente sabrán que soy un Reploid, hubiera sido divertido hacerse pasar por humano. Además que Saiba necesita unas clases de moda, esta armadura se ve horrible. El buen doctor insiste en acompañarme, no me queda otra de momento pero ya me lo quitare de encima. Decido admirar el paisaje, es increíble que tan hermoso parque lleno de árboles exista en una ciudad tan llena de maquinas. Veo humanos y Reploids paseando por el parque, pero la verdad me interesa mas el hermoso canto de los pájaros. En cierto sentido todo es nuevo para mi, no es lo mismo saber o conocer algo que vivirlo.

-Doctor, ¿cual es mi propósito de existencia, ¿acaso no querrá que sea un Hunter verdad?- pregunto al darme cuenta de que no he encontrado nada acerca de mi función o de las tareas que debo realizar en mi memoria.

-Oh no, nada de eso, a menos que tu quieras hacerlo, pero aun si es así, no te dejare ser un Hunter hasta que tengas al menos algunos años de vida y experiencia- dice el Doctor Saiba calmadamente

-Entonces, ¿porque me creo?-

-Quería saber los limites de la tecnología Reploid antes de saber si convenía intentar algo similar pero diferente- dice el "buen" doctor. ¿Qué acaso solo soy un experimento para el?.

-¿A que se refiere con eso Doctor?- pregunto confuso por primera vez en mi vida, con que esto es la confusión.

-No importa, y además no te interesaría, disfruta del paisaje- dice el Doctor mientras ve pasar corriendo a unas hermosas chicas por el parque.

De pronto se oye ruido de disparos de plasma y un Reploid ensangrentado corre por el parque siendo perseguido por otros dos, con que así se ve un Maverick de verdad. La gente

huye asustada pero yo y el doctor nos quedados en el mismo lugar tranquilamente. El Reploid sangriento llega hasta poco mas de medio metro de donde estamos nosotros antes de que un disparo de plasma le vuelve la cabeza. El cuerpo ya sin mente cae al suelo y sus brazos dejan cae una gran caja de plástico cerrada a mis pies.

-Dr Saiba, ¡la próxima vez que pase algo como esto huya!- dice uno de los dos Reploids que perseguía al Maverick con un cierta preocupación.

-Ya estoy muy viejo, ya no me importa morir- dice el Dr Saiba tranquilamente mientras todos(es decir yo y los otros dos) lo miramos con asombro.- Solo bromeaba no se pongan así^^ ,la verdad es que me quede paralizado del miedo.

-Y que fue lo que se robo este desgraciado?- pregunto curioso

-Un nuevo generador de energía solar, oye chico parece que eres valiente, ¿no te quieres unir a los hunters?-

-El profesor me dijo que debo esperar un tiempito, apenas si fui activado hoy- respondo

* * *

De pronto explota un edificio, se oyen gritos de gente que huye asustada, una horda de cientos de drones ataca la ciudad...

-Profesor, ¡tiene que ir a uno de los refugios ahora!- dice un de los dos "Hunters".- Jack llévalo, yo iré a tratar de pedir refuerzos. ¿Ey donde se metió ese chico?

Ya no puedo escuchar lo que dice, estoy ocupado destrozando drones a puño limpio, son tan débiles, patéticos y de reacciones lentas. Pero son muchos, ¿donde demonios están los Hunters cuando son necesarios?. Entonces comprendo cuando veo que me ataca un grupo de Reploids, según mis archivos son parte del grupo que custodia la ciudad. No tengo armas, pero ellos si, así que huyo. De algún modo fueron infectados masivamente, esto parece un buen plan, un de los generales de Sigma debe estar ocupándose de esto personalmente. ¡Maldita sea me están alcanzando!, uso mi habilidad de trepar y me subo a lo alto de un edificio, esto me dará unos minutos. ¿El profesor estará bien?, si claro como si eso importara ahora. Armas, necesito armas...

-Vaya vaya, parece que tu te salvaste de ser infectado, menos mal ya me estaba aburriendo de lo fácil que es esto- dice una voz detrás mío, me do vuelta y veo a un Maverick que extrañamente se parece a Zero, pero es de color negro. Genial no tengo el poder para enfrentarme a Zero, menos aun desarmado y aunque este sea una copia.

-Bueno, pero si es una copia barata de Zero, ¡Adiós! – digo y salto hacia el suelo, por unos segundos disfruto de la sensación, hasta que golpeo el duro suelo, me levanto adolorido y corro. Me siento mal al huir, pero no tengo armas y acabo de ser activado hoy. ¿Dónde están X y Zero cuando se los necesita?, seguramente peleando en otra parte.

Sigo corriendo, corriendo como el viento y evadiendo fácilmente a los drones, ya estoy fuera de la ciudad, a salvo del peligro y bajo de energía

Observo como la ciudad es atacada por aire y por tierra, luego un rayo azul cae del cielo justo en medio de la ciudad, debe ser X. Aunque X salve a la ciudad ya no puedo volver, soy un cobarde, si al menos hubiera seguido al lado del profesor podría decir que me quede junto a el para protegerlo, y así quedaría bien. Pero lo único que saben es que huí, que desaparecí y eso no esta bien. ¡Lindo día eligió el profesor para activarme!

Me alejo aun mas de la ciudad, esta vez caminado, sin mirar hacia atrás y con dudas acerca de lo que me depara el destino...

Las horas pasan, estoy en medio de un campo, mi energía se agota, encuentro algunas maquinas que esta cosechando y las destrozo fácilmente, solo para alimentarme de sus baterías. Esto que estoy haciendo es de Mavericks pero no me importa, ya no me importa nada, salvo huir antes de que lleguen los drones de seguridad, seguramente active alguna alarma al destrozar las maquinas de porquería esas.

¿Me he vuelvo un Maverick?, quizás, uno de los rebeldes, no los infectados, uno que no obedece a los humanos y es fugitivo de la justicia. Ya estoy lejos de las maquinas que destroce, empiezo a disminuir el paso y caminar tranquilamente, como quien disfruta del paisaje. Y la verdad lo estoy haciendo, es interesante estar fuera de la ciudad, lejos de tantas maquinas, si claro...¡es una maquina lo que esta diciendo esto!. A unos metros veo otras maquinas cosechadoras, por suerte no poseen inteligencia suficiente como para advertir lo que le paso a las que rompí y continúan su labor aun cuando paso al lado de estas. Los Maverick no se interesan por el campo, prefieren las ciudades donde hay mas oportunidades de conseguir energía. De ahí que la seguridad en los campos no sea mucha. Aunque sospecho que las maquinas cosechadoras empezarían a dispararme si intento robar el trigo que están cosechando. Precaución que no esta de mas pero que es actualmente innecesaria, debido a los Mavericks se ha vuelto a valorar el trabajo humano. Gracias a Sigma y su ejercito, no hay desempleados humanos ya que mueren humanos por causas no naturales diariamente. Para los Reploids la cosa es distinta, muchos se vuelven Mavericks solo por ser reemplazados por Reploids nuevos y mas eficientes. Es muy conveniente que exista el virus Sigma como excusa para matar Reploids, si de verdad muy conveniente...

Unos drones de seguridad se acercan, seguramente para investigar lo de las maquinas destrozadas, pasan a mi lado apenas fijándose en mi. Quizás asumieron que de ser un Maverick ya les hubiera empezado a disparar. Pero seguro renovaran su interés en mi cuanto terminen de investigar las maquinas destrozadas.

¿Qué hago?, bueno podría destruir a los drones de seguridad pero estos envían lo que ven y oyen a una computadora que graba esos datos. Quedaría marcado como Maverick de por vida.

Entonces recuerdo algo, el sistema de teletransportación, puedo regresar automáticamente al laboratorio, no eso no, solo modifico unos cuantos códigos y...

Es una sensación extraña la de ser teletransportado, es como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Ya esta, ahora ya no hay campo, ni maquinas cosechadoras, ni drones, solo la playa...y el mar.

El mar es mas hermoso en persona, aunque no sea una persona. No hay nadie en la playa y con razón, en esta parte del mundo es invierno y hace frió. Puedo sentir el frió, pero no me enferma ni me hace daño. El sonido del mar...es agradable, ¿y ahora que hago?.

El sistema de teletransportación dreno bastante mi energía, pero aun me quedan unas horas antes de que no me quede nada. Normalmente no gasta energía, pero fui yo el que me teletransporto y además lo hice a una distancia grande.

Actué estúpidamente, no debí haber decidido dejar la ciudad para siempre, debí haber vuelto una vez que X se hubiera hecho cargo de todo. Pero de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada y no volveré. Será una vida interesante y peligrosa la de rebelde, la de Maverick no infectado. Tendré que huir de los Hunters y en especial de X y Zero, tendré que evitar ser infectado o caeré al abismo.

Una vida solitaria, sin amigos, ¿de verdad quiero eso?, quizás aun pueda volver...

Volver...bueno podría intentarlo, después de todo si las cosas salen mal puedo huir...

Otra vez el cosquilleo, llegue al laboratorio, hay drones enemigos por todos lados, energía, necesito energía, ¡es hora de cazar para alimentarme!.

Destrozo los drones con una ferocidad que no tenia antes, el hambre puede estimularlo de verdad a uno. Acabo velozmente con todos y me alimento de sus baterías. Aun no es suficiente para llenarme pero hará que dure al menos media hora mas activo.

Debe haber mas drones en el resto del edificio, pero necesito un arma, como si alguien leyera mi mente, o quizás por una orden mental inconsciente, un puerta secreta se abre en una de las paredes.

-¿Que demonios?, ¡hay todo un arsenal ahí!, con esto quizás hasta pueda matar algunos Mavericks- digo y agarro un Búster, unas granadas y una espada láser.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el ratón que regreso a la madriguera- dice una voz familiar, ¡es el Zero negro!

-¡Activar campo de fuerza contenedor!- digo y un campo de fuerza se forma alrededor del Maverick atrapándolo

-¿Qué demonios?, ¡esto no me detendrá mucho tiempo!-

-Es verdad, pero para cuando salgas ya me abre ido, adios^^- digo y salgo corriendo del laboratorio, no sin antes hacer que la puerta secreta que da al arsenal se cierre. Además pongo la orden de autodestruir el laboratorio cuando el campo contenedor deje de funcionar por algún motivo. Unos pocos drones estorban mi camino pero los destrozo fácilmente gracias al Búster, esta cosa si que es poderosa.

-Ahhh Saiba me va odiar por esto, ¡seguramente me mandara a la cama sin cenar!- digo en voz alta mientras salgo del edificio, entonces veo a...¿X? y le grito.- ¡Tirate al suelo, el edificio entero va a explotar!

* * *

Se oye una gran explosión y pedazos del edificio vuelan por todas partes, hay polvo en el aire y humo por todos lados, la visibilidad es mínima. Es una lastima no haber podido ver la explosión de frente por estar tirado en el suelo y mirando para otro lado. Me levanto del suelo y veo una figura que camina hacia mi, ¿el Zero negro?. No, no creo que sea el, uso el scanner infrarrojo y veo que es X.

Justo entonces siento un dolor intenso, algo se ha clavado en mi espalda y la ha atravesado

hasta salir por mi pecho, es una espada láser. Alguien quita la espada clavada en mi cuerpo

y caigo al suelo adolorido, sangre sale de la herida y mi visión es borrosa...

-El gato se comió otro ratón, ¿vas a tratar de detenerme X?- dice una voz, es la voz del Zero negro, mi energía se esta desvaneciendo, no me queda mucho antes de que pierda el conocimiento y quizás muera. ¡Maldito dolor!, ojala pudiera suprimirlo de algún modo...

-¡Tu...!, ¿cuantas vidas inocentes se han perdido por tu culpa?, nunca te perdonare por eso- dice una voz que nunca había oído antes, probablemente es la de X.- ¡Ahora vas a morir!

-Si claro- dice el Zero negro.- ¡Nadie es inocente!

El Zero negro y X luchan, oigo el ruido de la pelea y la veo muy borrosamente, cada vez me cuesta mas mantenerme conciente...paso a la batería de reserva. Quiero ver como termina esta pelea, El Zero negro se mueve cada vez mas rápido, una especie de aura violeta se esta generando alrededor de su cuerpo. X no parece tener una de sus súper armaduras, esto va a ser interesante. De pronto el Zero negro destroza el Búster de X usando su espada y también parte del brazo que tenia el búster. X sangra, entonces un rayo rojo cae del cielo. Es Zero, ¡esto va a ser genial!, lastima que este a punto de acabárseme la energía de reser...

Despierto acostado en una mesa de metal, una parecida a aquella donde estaba acostado cuando fui activado por primera vez. Mi cuerpo esta siendo reparado por el buen doctor. Me perdí una gran pelea, aunque supongo que Zero gano a su copia. Checo la fecha en mi sistema, es un día después del ataque. Aunque debo admitir que lo poco que vi de la pelea entre el Zero negro y X no estuvo mal. Pude ver al gran "X" pelear, si como no. Si Zero no hubiera llegado X estaría aun peor que yo, estaría muerto. Quizás lo este...¡si claro y las vacas vuelan!.

-¡Ah ayer si que fue un bonito día!- digo irónicamente

-Muy gracioso Dusk, mejor no sigas diciendo mas cosas graciosas o me desconcentrare- dice Saiba.- ¡La próxima vez no destruyas mi laboratorio Reploid desgraciado!, si no fuera porque hice construir este laboratorio subterráneo hace meses ya estarías muerto.

-Lo siendo doctor, pero era eso o dejar que uno de los generales de Sigma se apoderara de sus planos- digo

-Se que lo acabas de inventar, pero es una buena excusa, si Sigma llegaba a poner sus manos en tus planos...-

-¿En mis planos?, ¡pero si ese Zero negro casi me mata!- digo

-Un Reploid necesita una cierta cantidad de tiempo para poder usar sus habilidades al máximo, si Dark Zero se hubiera enfrentado a ti dentro de tres meses lo hubieras hecho pedazos-

-¿Tres meses?, no bromee Doc, ¡si ni siquiera X pudo con el!- digo incrédulo

-Cuando dije que eres el Reploid mas avanzado no estaba bromeado, pero es cosa tuya si quieres créeme o no. Ahora ya cállate o nunca podré terminar de repararte.-

Me quedo cayado, definitivamente Saiba tiene mucha fe en si mismo, bueno ser mejor que duerma un rato, esto se va a tardar...

Horas mas tarde ya estoy como nuevo, la nueva armadura es negra y verde, se ve mejor que la que tenia ayer. La ciudad aun esta siendo reconstruida, tomara meses para que vuelva a ser como antes, pero las vidas que se perdieron en esta batalla son irreemplazables. Leo

las noticias usando una computadora libre del virus, Zero la gano a su copia tal como lo suponía y X fue reparado.

Decido caminar solo por la destruida ciudad y miro como aun hay drones y Reploids removiendo los escombros, parece ser que este es un trabajo muy "inferior" para los humanos. Algunos edificios que apenas siguen en pie están siendo reconstruidos, del parque ya no queda nada. Los pájaros yacen el suelo muertos y hechos pedazos. Los árboles fueron quemados y o destrozados . Veo algunos heridos humanos, gente que ha perdido piernas, brazos o ojos. Por suerte esas "partes" podrán ser reemplazadas por partes mecánicas. Me dirijo a los refugios, ahí hay muchos niños que perdieron a sus padres, esposas que quedaron viudas y también algunos Reploids malheridos. La atención se centra principalmente en ayudar a los humanos, así que los Reploids tendrán que esperar.

Las horas han pasado y se ha hecho la oscuridad, he ayudado en lo que he podido pero en ves de sentirme mejor siento que no he hecho lo suficiente. La noche, estrellas que brillan en el firmamento, tan tranquilas, tan pacificas, no importa el dolor y el sufrimiento ellas seguirán impasibles. Me gustaría ser así, me gustaría no tener sentimientos para no sufrir, ¿porque una maquina como yo tiene que tener sentimientos?. Esta guerra no es mi culpa, ni la de los Mavericks, ni siquiera de Sigma. Es culpa de la raza humana, es culpa de Light por crear a los Reploids. Aun sin nosotros las maquinas con libre albedrío y con sentimientos, los humanos seguirían teniendo guerras. Parece que fuera su destino, parece ser que no lo pueden evitar.

¿Cuál es mi papel en todo esto?, ¿debería luchar contra los Mavericks que en su mayoría no tienen la culpa porque fueron infectados por un virus?. Ayer creía saberlo, creía que de un lado o del otro mi destino era luchar, pero hoy solo dudas y pesar hay en mi mente. Ahh si pudiera simplemente apartarme de todo esto, irme a un lugar lejano sin guerras. Pero no, esos lugares existen pero tienen poca o nada tecnología y yo como maquina necesito de tecnología para vivir.

Lagrimas caen de mis ojos, estúpido Saiba me hizo demasiado humano, ¿que haré?. X estuvo dormido mucho tiempo antes de ser despertado, quizás...quizás podría hacer eso. Dormir por veinte, treinta, cuarenta años y luego despertar a un mundo nuevo. Sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, solo dormir. No, no haré eso, ¡seria tonto!. Sin darme cuenta me he ido caminando hasta afuera de la ciudad. Saiba me hizo unas ligeras mejoras, ahora puedo alimentarme de energía solar, mi batería y mi batería de reserva son mejores. Me ha dado la libertad de irme si quiero, irme sin volverme un vampiro de energía. Supongo que eso quiere decir que confía en mi, pobre iluso.

Regreso al laboratorio subterráneo y veo a Saiba sentado trabajando en una computadora.

-¡Hola doc^^!, ¿aun sigue molesto por lo del laboratorio?- pregunto y el doctor

simplemente me ignora, parece estar muy concentrado trabajando con su computadora. Así que decido dejarlo tranquilo de momento y me alejo sin decir ninguna palabra mas.

-Hola Dusk- dice una chica muy bonita y que viste todo de roza

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto y mi sistemas indican que la chica es un Reploid

-Soy Elena, ¿así que casi te matan ayer hermanito menor?-

-¿Hermanito menor?, ¿de que diablos estas hablando?- pregunto confuso, busco datos de todos los Reploids femeninos creados por Saiba y no encuentro a ninguna Elena, ni siquiera a una Reploid ligeramente parecida a esta chica.

-Parece ser que no te lo dijo, me lo suponía, ¡me odia-_-!- dice Elena

-Hey chico, ¿con quien demonios estas hablando?- dice una voz detrás de mi, es un Reploid gato de pelaje blanco y armadura dorada, aunque no camina en cuatro patas. Tanta familiaridad me extraña y me molesta, ¡si no lo conozco!. Además el hecho de que sea un gato me recuerda a ese maldito clon de Zero y su frasecita...

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto.- No recuerdo haberte visto antes...

-Soy Jack, ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero yo no me veía así. Mi cuerpo quedo casi destruido en el ataque, así que pusieron mi mente en este nuevo cuerpo, ¿tu eres Dusk verdad?- dice el Reploid felino

-Si, ¿el Reploid con el que estabas ayer sobrevivió?- pregunto

-No así es la vida, ¿con quien estabas hablando? yo no vi a nadie- dice Jack y entonces noto que la chica se fue.- ¿O acaso estabas usando tu trasmisor?

-Con nadie- digo, quizás quien sea que hablo conmigo trasmitió imágenes y sonido directamente a mi mente, ya lo averiguare mas tarde.-Solamente con alguien que me dijo que era mi hermana mayor.

* * *

Jack dice algo pero no le presto atención y me voy, me alejo velozmente y subo a la cima de uno de los pocos edificios altos que quedan. Veo la ciudad, de noche tiene un cierto encanto a pesar de la destrucción que sufrió. ¿Por qué hice eso?, supongo que porque no tenia ganas de oírlo. De pronto una mano toca mi hombro, la miro y es la de una mujer, me doy vuelta para ver quien es, pero no hay nadie.

-Dusk, ¡hey!, ¡reacciona por favor!- dice Jack y entonces noto que todo aquello fue solo soñar despierto.

-Ah perdón, ¿me habías dicho algo importante?-

-Te dije que no es posible que haya sido tu hermana mayor, yo sabría si Saiba hizo algún Reploid femenino antes de construirte a ti- dice Jack

-Ah bueno, adiós- digo y me largo, quizás podría ir a la cima de alguno de los edificios altos. No, ¡de ninguna manera!, fue solo una estúpida alucinación. Voy a la sala del simulador de combate, matar a algunos Mavericks virtuales me quitara esto de la mente. Supuestamente solo los Hunters puede usarla, pero le robe a Jack su tarjeta de acceso^^

Entro a la sala y me meto a una de las maquinas, un breve momento después estoy en un escenario virtual. Que representa una ciudad destrozada llena de drones, mi mano derecha

se vuelve un Búster y empiezo a disparar. Es raro ayer no podía hacer eso y el doctor no me dijo nada al respecto. Unos cuantos dispararos y solo queda chatarra, esto es muy fácil para mi.

-¡Computadora pasar a nivel 10!- grito y una figura virtual aparece frente a mi, ¡es el Zero negro!, ¿cómo demonios es posible?.

-¡Computadora fin del programa!- digo y no pasa nada, la ciudad y el Zero negro aun siguen ahí.

El Zero negro comienza a moverse, le disparo con el búster, pero el desgraciado virtual esquiva los disparos velozmente. En cualquier momento me atacara con su espada y estaré frito. ¿Qué demonios hago?, si tan solo tuviera una mejor arma, ¡menos mal que soy rápido!. Huyo a toda velocidad pero el Zero negro me sigue y cada vez esta mas cerca de mi. Me paro de repente y salto arriba del Zero negro que sigue de largo, pero se detiene a unos trescientos cincuenta metros de mi.

Mi mano derecha vuelve a la normalidad, agarro un caño de metal de entre los escombros y lo ataco con este. El se defiende con su espada, uso el caño como si fuera una espada y trato de golpearlo, pero el bloquea todos mis ataques. Hasta que unos minutos después se aburre y rebana el caño en dos, ¡estoy condenado!.

El ser virtual intenta partirme en dos pero milagrosamente logro parar la espada atajándola con la dos manos. Me duelen mucho las manos y se me están quemando, no podré estar mucho tiempo así. Esto es demasiado real para ser una simulación, ¿ acaso alguien programo esto para matarme?. Le pego una patada en el estomago al ser virtual pero no le hace nada. Mis manos están casi carbonizadas y el dolor es insoportable así que grito con todas mis fuerzas. El Zero negro me pega una patada y me lanza contra una pared, no siento mis manos, están inservibles...

De pronto todo desaparece, alguien apago el programa, salgo de la "cabina" como le llaman a estas cosas y veo a Jack, el Reploid felino de pelaje blanco.

-¿Sabes en los problemas en que me meteré si se enteran que alguien sin autorización uso el simulador?- dice Jack furioso-. ¡CON MI TARJETA!

-Lo siento, es que yo...-

-¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te mate!- grita Jack y decido hacerle caso huyendo rápidamente.

Supongo que nunca encajare en este lugar...bueno iré a ver un poco de Tv. No, mejor patrullare la ciudad. Salgo del lugar de forma "normal", sin correr ni teletransportarme, esa nueva experiencia casi mortal me debe haber afectado. Aunque no esto seguro de que haya sido mortal, algo en mi mente dice que si pero otra parte me dice que quizás el simulador siempre es así. Pero si siempre es así, ¿porque no pude salir hasta que Jack me saco? y que hacia el Zero negro ahí?. No lo se...solo se que nunca mas volveré a usar esa cosa.

Ah hermosa noche llena de estrellas, ni siquiera el estar en una ciudad semidestruida puede arruinar tu belleza. Camino por la ciudad tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, es extraño caminar de noche me agrada mas que correr de noche. Supongo que porque así puedo apreciar mejor los detalles. Hay algunos guardias vigilando, pero no me toman como su enemigo.

Miro detrás mío y noto a un Reploid que me mira con odio apuntándome con su arma. Me quedo quieto sin moverme y este desaparece mostrando en su lugar un niño pequeño que me mira con curiosidad. ¿Cómo es posible que un niño este afuera en medio de la noche? ¿y porque vi un Maverick en lugar del niño?. No lo se ni me importa, aunque si ocurre de nuevo haré que Saiba me revise, quizás tenga un virus o alguna falla.

Sigo caminando y termino en las afueras de la ciudad, Solo es mi segundo día de vida y ya odio con toda mi alma este lugar. Casi muero, el simulador quizás quiso matarme y vi un malvado Maverick en ves de un niño. Si definitivamente algo pasa conmigo...

-Hola, no te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?- dice una voz de hombre al lado mío, miro y veo una figura humanoide cubierta por una capucha negra. No se ve su rostro, solo sus ojos, que son de color rojo intenso y tiene manos blancas que parecen garras ¿Debería tener miedo o algo así?.

-Si, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dice Dusk

-¡Tu alma!-dice el ser y ataca a Dusk con una guadaña que tenia oculta detrás suyo, Dusk esquiva el ataque, vuelve su mano derecha un búster y dispara. Vaya sorpresa se lleva al escuchar que la criatura dice un "Ay"...¡con voz de mujer!.

El ser cae al suelo sangrando, Dusk se acerca y le quita la capucha, al hacerlo ve un rostro conocido, es Elena y esta herida.

-Dusk...-dice la chica débilmente-. ¿Verdad que fue divertido?.

-¿Divertido?, ¡por poco casi te mato!- digo preocupado-. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?.

-Solo estaba aburrida- dice Elena y su herida se cura por si sola. Luego se levanta y me mira sin decir ni una palabra, por un instante que parece una eternidad. Luego cierra los ojos y me besa en la mejilla. Después simplemente se va teletransportándose en un rayo roza hacia algún lugar.

Dusk queda muy confundido, ¿acaso ella lo quiere?, ¿porque se arriesgo a que la matara?,

¿es un Reploid defectuoso o algo así?. Busca en su base de datos cualquier Reploid femenino con las características físicas de Elena o similares y encuentra varios. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió eso antes?, ahora solo había que seleccionar el mas similar y...¡voila!.

Mmm, según esto, Elena es un tipo de Reploid que fue producido en forma limitada para...

¿hacer de compañía femenina?. ¿Qué querrá decir eso?, quizás conectándose a una terminal obtenga mas información.

Dusk vuelve a la ciudad y se conecta a la Red, pero esta lo rechaza. Como lo sospechaba, hay un virus en su sistema, aunque por suerte no es el virus Sigma. Será mejor que Saiba lo desinfecte pronto.

-Doctor, tengo que hablar con usted, ¡es urgente!- le dice Dusk a Saiba que extrañamente aun sigue ocupado con la computadora.

El doctor me ignora como la ultima vez, así que le toco el hombro y se asusta.

-¡AHHH!- grita el doctor asustado, pero luego ve que soy yo y se calma.

-Nunca mas me hagas eso, ¡casi me matas del susto!- dice el doctor y entonces noto que en vez de estar trabajando...¡estaba jugando al Tetris!.

-Doctor, ¡tengo un virus!. Tiene que ayudarme-

-Tomate dos aspirinas y llámame mañana- dice el doctor, pero que "gracioso" de su parte.

-¡Doctor!, ¡esto es serio!-

-Bueno esta bien, acostate en esa mesa- dice señalándome la misma mesa donde desperté después de ser casi destruido por el Zero negro. Me acuesto ahí y me quito la armadura.

-Bueno Dusk tendré que apagarte un rato, no te preocupes ni que fuera a ser por varios años...- dice el doctor

**PD: **Este fue my segundo fic de Megaman X, fue escrito hace tiempo y esta situado despues de Megaman X 2.


End file.
